Little Merman
by TheFanFicGiant
Summary: Based on the Little Mermaid


**PART 1**

"Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face? A perfect day to be at sea!" A boy sighed out, his girls blowing in the air, staring out into the open sea from the rocking boat. Seagulls flew above screeching about food and other nonsense birds liked chattering about.

"Oh yes… Delightful," An older man grumbled looking over the edge.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Triton must be in a friendly-type mood!" A sailor said cheerfully as he tightened the sails.

"King Triton?" The boy chuckled at the Sailor's nonsense.

"Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him," Another sailor sniggered, making fun of the young boy.

"Merpeople! Harold, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense," The old man grunted huffing at the nonsense the sailors were spouting at Harold.

"But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm telling' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live," The sailor exclaimed waving his hands wildly.

"Heave. Ho. Heave, ho. In mysterious fathoms below!" Yell a group of sailors.

Deep below Harold's ship lies an underwater city where King Triton lives with his five daughters and one trouble-making son. Inside the grand palace was a cathedral where it seemed that all the sea creatures of the entire ocean were gathered for the show that King Triton had supported.

A small sea horse swam up and pulled out a shell, beginning to speak, "Ahem… His royal highness, King Triton!" A large half man, half fish, swam in smiling proudly, holding his trident tightly, sitting himself down in his seat, "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Payne Thelonious James Crustaceous Liam!" A small lobster enters smiling brightly swims by Triton who stops him.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Liam," The man smirked smugly.

"Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters … they will be spectacular!" Liam exclaimed happily.

"Yes, and I suspect that my son will be the most spectacular."

"Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice," Liam huffed swimming away to the podium, "If only he'd show up for rehearsals once in a while…"

"Ah, we are the daughters of Triton," Five girls sang out as Liam began to direct them, "Great father who loves us and named us well: Phoebe, Daisy, Felicite, Georgia, Charlotte… And then there is the eldest in his musical debut, our sixth sibling eldest brother, we're presenting him to you, To sing a song Liam wrote, his voice is like a bell, he's our brother, Lou-." They are all gathered around a shell that rises up, opening to reveal who is supposed to be Louis, but is empty.

"Louis!" King Triton yells out angrily.

A brown haired, blue-eyed beauty sits upon a rock, staring out at the ship wreck in the near distance. The water splashes above him as he watches the fish swimming in and out, and looked around for any predators.

"Louis! Wait for me!" A brightly colored fish yelled, swimming faster.

"Niall, hurry up!" Louis yelled over his shoulder.

"You know I can't swim that fast," Niall panted as he swam up next to Louis.

"There it is. Isn't it fantastic?" Louis cooed at the ship, imagining all the wondrous things he'd find inside.

"Yeah, sure… It's great. Now let's get outta here," Niall said hurriedly, knowing if Louis' dad were to find out, he'd be fried.

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" Louis chuckled, smirking down at the fish.

"Who, me? No way! It's just, it, erm… it looks… damp in there," The fish murmured huffing, "Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I've got this cough." He coughs trying to convince Louis that they should head back.

"All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here… and watch for sharks," Louis chuckled swimming through the porthole, giving his tail another flick to get him all the way through.

"Okay… Yeah… you go. I'll stay and… What? Sharks! Louis!" Niall swims after Louis, trying push himself through the porthole of the wrecked ship, "Louis… I can't! I mean… Louis help!"

"Niall!" Louis laughed swimming back around and pulled Niall through, chuckling at the shivering fish.

"Louis, do you really think there might be sharks around here?" Niall whispered moving closer to the merman.

"Niall, don't be such a guppy," Louis snorted swimming around, pushing objects aside as he looked for something interesting.

"I'm not a guppy," Niall grumbled following Louis closely on his tail, "This is great… I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-," Niall screeched out when he saw a skull, swimming back into an unstable pillar, that causes the upper deck to cave in, pushing Louis out of Niall's sight. "LOUIS!"

"Oh, are you okay?" Louis said casually as he popped up from under the rubble, his blue eyes a bit wider than was normal for him.

"Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay," Niall, grumbled moving away from Louis a bit as the male came closer.

"Shh," Louis pushes Niall's face away as he spots something flickering in the light. Louis picked up the fork examining it closely,

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?"

"Wow, cool! But, erm, what is it?" Niall asked, his blue eyes just as wide as Louis'.

"I don't know. But I bet Zayn will," Louis nodded, and placed it in a small bag he carried around his waist.

"What was that? Did you hear something?" Niall asked as he heard a thump outside against the decaying wall, his eyes wandering over in that direction.

"Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" Louis murmured, picking up a tobacco pipe, examining it closely.

"Louis…" Niall murmured frightfully.

"Niall, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen," Louis chuckled shaking his head.

Niall yelled out loudly at the sight of a shark coming towards them, swimming away quickly. "Run! Run! We're gonna die! Oh No!" Niall screeches out as Louis swims through the porthole quickly, Niall is unable to make it through, and gets stuck screaming a bit louder.

Louis rushes over to Niall and pulls the fat fish through the porthole, flying back slightly. The shark rushed after them, getting his head stuck in the porthole. Niall swims up quickly, sticking his tongue out at the large fish, "You big bully!" The shark snapped at him making him swim away and hid behind Louis.

"Niall, you really are a guppy!" Louis laughed, swimming away.

"I am not," Niall grumbled.

The pair swam to the surface, over to a grouping of rocks where a familiar pelican sits looking through a telescope the wrong way.

"Kevin!" Louis yells excitedly.

"Whoa! Merman off the port bow! Louis, how you're doing kid?" The Pelican yells, thinking Louis is far away due to looking through the telescope the wrong way. When he pulled it down, Louis was right there under his beak. "Whoa, what a swim!"

"Kevin! Look what we found," Louis starts looking through his bag.

"Yeah! We were in this sunken ship… it was really creepy," Niall murmured shivering at the thought of the ship.

"Human stuff, huh? Hey, let me see," Kevin says taking the fork from Louis' hand, "Look at this. Wow! This is special! This is very, very unusual," Kevin began as he studied the utensil.

"What? What is it?" Louis asked excitedly.

"It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies… To straighten their hair out. See… just a little twirl here an' a yank there and… voiolay!" Kevin says demonstrating on his feather's, which doesn't really show what he was talking about since he didn't have hair, "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!"

"A dinglehopper!" Louis laughed excitedly.

"What about that one?" Niall asked holding out the pipe Louis had found.

The bird studied the pipe and smiled brightly. "Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous… snarfblat!"

"Oh," Niall and Louis cooed in awe at the same time.

"Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me," Kevin said, and blows on the pipe, seaweed flying out of the pipe, not making any noise that could possibly sound goo.

"Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my god, my father's going to kill me!" Louis gasped out, his eyes widening.

"The concert was today?" Niall snorted, having not even known himself.

"Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or something," Kevin contemplated as he studied the pipe further.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I've got to go. Thank you Kevin!" Louis said taking the objects from the bird stuffing them in his pouch and dives under the water.

"Anytime sweetie, anytime," Kevin replies to no one since Niall had quickly followed after Louis.

An octopus swam around a shell that showed Louis and Niall swimming as fast as they could to the castle. Around the octopus man swam two eels, cackling around him.

"Yes, hurry home, prince. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Puah! Celebration indeed. Bah! In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me… wasted away to practically nothing… banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Josh-sam! Sean-sam! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little son of his. He may be the key to Triton's undoing," The male cackled, his glossy black hair flowing in the water.

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, son," Triton reprimanded. He sat in his thrown, Louis facing him, his head down, looking down at the floor of the palace.

"Father, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I-," Louis was cut off.

"As a result of your careless behaviour-," Triton was cut off.

"Careless and reckless behaviour!" Liam growled out, claws on his hips, floating next to the King.

"-The entire celebration was, err-," Triton continued, but interrupted once again.

"Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Liam reprimanded, glowering down at Louis, who was much bigger than him.

"But it wasn't his fault!" Niall defended quickly, "Ah… well… first, ah, this shark chased us… yeah… yeah! And we tried to… but we couldn't… and… grr… and… and we… whoa… oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and!" Niall began to describe over exaggerating trying to make them not showing up seem like the other fish's and animal's faults.

"Seagull? What? Oh… you went up to the surface again, didn't you? Didn't you!" Triton yelled.

"Nothing… happened…" Louis shrugged, looking away from his father.

"Oh, Louis, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians! By… by one of those humans!" Triton gasped as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Father, they're not barbarians!" Louis denied, glaring.

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my eldest son snared by some fish-eater's hook?"

"I'm twenty years old! I'm not a child anymore!" Louis growled out.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!" Triton reprimanded.

"But if you would just listen-," Louis was interrupted.

"Not another word! And I am never… Never! To hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" Triton yelled. Louis glared up at his father and swam away, Niall struggling to follow after him, Louis going faster than Niall had ever seen him go.

"Hm! Teenagers… They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you!" Liam growled out, forgetting for a moment that he was younger than Louis.

"Do you, erm… think I? I was too hard on him?" Triton sighed, feeling very low.

"Definitely not. Why, if Louis was my son, I'd show him who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir… I'd keep him under tight control," Liam responded all knowingly.

"You're absolutely right, Liam."

"Of course," Liam smirked.

"Louis needs constant supervision," Triton nodded.

"Constant."

"Someone to watch over him… to keep him out of trouble."

"All the time."

"And you are just the crab to do it!" Triton exclaimed happily, smiling down at Liam.

Liam sighed softly shaking his head huffing as he walked down the hallways towards the exit of the castle.

"How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies… Not tagging along after some headstrong teenager," Liam grunted. His eyes wandered around, spotting Louis and Niall swimming out of a window, obviously sneaking out.

"Hmm? What is that boy up to?" Liam quickly follows the pare, panting when he makes it to the cave Louis and Niall slip into.

Liam slips through the rock before it closes over the hole they all entered. Liam looks around, his brown eyes widening at the sight of the human objects. It was really quite a collection, no wonder Louis was so fascinated with humans, and their objects were very strange and interesting.


End file.
